1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dummy rifle grenades for practice. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dummy rifle grenade useful with a rifle with a fixed grenade launching sight.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of dummy practice rifle grenades is well known for training of military troops to sharpen their skills in launching grenades and hitting a target with the simulated grenade. Known practice rifle grenades suffer from damage during use and are generally useful for only one or a few launches. Certain rifles using rifle grenades have fixed sights and known practice rifle grenades are inaccurate when used with these rifles. One such rifle in present use is the Yugoslavian M59/66 SKS Military rifle using 7.62×39 mm grenade launching cartridges. It would be desirable to provide an accurate, reusable, accurate practice rifle grenade for use with this rifle. It would also be desirable to provide such a practice rifle grenade which is useful with other rifles such as a M1 Garand Military Rifle in 30-06 Caliber using a grenade launching attachment, grenade launching sight and grenade launching cartridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,187, issued Nov. 10, 1964, to Batou, describes a practice rifle grenade that has a metal body and plastic head and tail fins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,936, issued Nov. 2, 1993, to Ambrosi et al., describes a practice grenade that utilizes plastics and metal in its construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,396, issued Feb. 12, 1985, to Bérubé, G., describes a practice warhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,093, issued Sep. 21, 1976, to Reed, describes a gas operated rifle grenade launcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,911, issued Sep. 1, 1987, to White describes a rifle grenade launcher attachment for an infantry rifle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a dummy practice grenade solving the aforementioned problems is desired.